1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay having a housing in which a magnet system and a contact system are arranged in such a way that a movable relay part is positioned in the vicinity of the inner side of a housing wall. As such, an opening is provided in the region of this wall in which an actuator that can be moved by hand is movably arranged such that when it is actuated from the outside of the mechanism, an extension in the interior of the housing acts on the movable relay part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A relay of the aforementioned type is known from EP 0 514 892 A2. There, an opening is provided in the housing that extends into the edge region and into two adjacent housing sides and which in the idle state, is closed by a test bolt having a substantially L-shaped cross-section. The test bolt is mounted in a partially-movable fashion in grooves of a first housing wall. By means of pressure on the test bolt in the direction of one or the other of the adjoining side walls, this bolt is deformed inward wherein a projection on its inner side acts on the armature of the relay in the sense of a switching motion. The test bolt thus requires a very large housing opening which is only partially covered by the test bolt and which permits only a limited stroke.
The aim of the present invention, therefore, is to create a relay of the type described above having a manual actuator in which a relatively large actuating stroke can be executed by hand along a relatively small housing opening and wherein, through simple modification, it is also possible to observe the switching positions in the interior of the relay.